Camillot
Camillot is a Medival Mixel. Description Personality This royal Mixel has always had servants to take care of every part of its life. But now Camillot wants to meet all the citizens of the Mixopolis and learn the art of mixing. Just be careful this royal character doesn’t accidentally hurt someone with that axe arm! Physical Appearance Camillot has a gray, castle-shaped head with a red flag on top. He has two eyes, what appears to be a brown moustache, and a black nose shaped like a cannon. The pattern on his bottom jaw resembles stones, and his arms are gray and brown. One of his hands is replaced by an axe. He has mainly brown feet with gold toes that have stripes. Ability TBA Biography Early life TBA First adventures TBA Further adventures TBA Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information }} Camillot will be released as part of the Series 7 Mixels sets in the February 2016 product wave. His set number is 41557 and he contains 64 pieces. 41557 Camillot can be combined with 41558 Mixadel and 41559 Paladum to create the Medivals Max. Background Information *He was one of the first Series 7 Mixels revealed, and was also the first of his tribe revealed. Trivia *He is the only Medivals Mixel who is not cycloptic. He is also the only member to have two legs. Mixadel and Paladum have four legs. *In his LEGO model, just like Krog and Aquad, his arms are connected to his upper jaw. *He is the only Mixel in the Breaking News to be Citizen of the Week more than once so far. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Camillot's name is a combination of the name Camille and the word "Camelot". Alternatively, it could just be a misspelling of Camelot. He resembles a tower. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Camillot's voice is currently unknown. Real-life history Reveals Camillot was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 9, 2015 at San Diego Comic-Con International. Only his LEGO set was shown. Alongside him were Kuffs of the MCPD and Jamzy of the Mixies. On October 11, 2015, official images of the sets of Camillot and the rest of Series 7 and 8 were leaked in LEGO's online server. Content Camillot will debut in the TV series in early 2016 in an untitled Series 7 special, while his LEGO set will officially become available on February 1st with the rest of Series 7. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 3 *Untitled Series 7 special Merchandise Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels **Breaking News ***Knights in Shiny Armor Attacked by Plastic Knife Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com * Instructions at LEGO.com * Mix with Tapsy instructions on LEGO.com *Medivals Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2016 Category:Future Category:Series 7 Category:Unreleased Mixels Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:One toe Category:Jointed Feet Category:Ball-jointed jaws Category:Two teeth Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Medivals Category:Leaders Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels with noses Category:Big heads Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Mixels with the most pieces